1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sports shoe, in particular a ski shoe, consisting of a shoe bottom part comprising a sole and a shell part, and having a cuff part which is pivotably connected to the shoe bottom part, and a lock mechanism with at least one displaceable locking means between the shell part and the cuff part and an actuator drive for the locking means.
2. The Prior Art
EP 1 023 847 A2 discloses an adjusting mechanism for a sports boot comprising a shell and a cuff pivotably attached to it, designed to fix a predefined angular position, and the cuff incorporates an adjusting means pivotable about an axis which can be adjusted by means of an operating mechanism, disposed in the sole of the sports boot, and a transmission means linking it and the actuator means, from a position permitting the pivoting action into a position blocking the pivoting action. Projecting above a support surface of the sole is a spring-biassed operating means which is directly connected to the transmission means and is displaced against the action of the spring force when acted on by a force, e.g. the weight of the user of the sports boot, and a biassing force applied by a ski binding, and this displacement causes the adjusting means to be moved into the locked position via the transmission means.
A sports shoe is also known from U.S. Ser. No. 2002/0095822 A1, in particular a ski shoe, consisting of a shoe bottom part with a cuff pivotably attached to it and having a lock mechanism which permits the pivoting action or blocks the pivoting action in a direction opposing the onward displacement. An operating element of the lock mechanism is disposed in the sole of the shoe bottom part so that it can be linearly displaced and projects above a biassing surface for a coupling element of a clamping mechanism, in particular a heel jaw of a ski binding, and is connected to a pivotably mounted lever element in the shell part by means of a cable pull which serves as the transmission means. When a force acts on the operating element via the coupling part, the lever element pivots and an end face of the lever element forms a stop for a support surface of the cuff part, thereby pre-venting pivoting of the cuff and securing the desired forwardly inclined position. The full pivoting movement is restored when the clamping force of the coupling element is counteracted by a return force of a spring assembly causing the lever element to pivot inwards, which enables the joints of the foot to move in the manner needed for normal walking.
Another document, EP 0 940 096 A1, also discloses a system in the heel region of a sports shoe, and the shoe bottom part is provided with a lever system consisting of at least two levers pivotable relative to one another about a common axis. When one of the levers is operated by a coupling part, in particular a heel jaw of a ski binding, the other lever is pivoted into a position whereby a stop for a support surface of a cuff part is formed. This causes the pivoting motion to be locked and fixes the cuff part in a forwardly inclined position.